happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Origin of "Happy Birthday Carlos"
The Origin of "Happy Birthday Carlos" is the fourth episode of Happy Peep Short Stuff written by MarioFan65. It is about the origin story of Carlos the Waterfan and his song "Happy Birthday Carlos". The episode takes place before the events of the first episode of Happy Peep. Its original air date was on December 20, 2014. Characters *Carlos the Waterfan *Blazer Guinfarb *Dylan Corlier *Ting-Ting Fenderwind *Daarun Watersen *Jaheel Watersen *Vito Guinfarb *Sophia Guinfarb *Yash Corlier *Rati Corlier *Tito Fenderwind *Rosita Fenderwind *Montay *Cho Cho Transcript (In the Adélie Inventions Corp host room, there were balloons and food setted up for the party) *Esequiel: Hello everyone and welcome to Happy Peep Short Stuff! Today before we start off with an episode. Carlos is here to start a party! *Dylan: Woo hoo! *Blazer: Happy Birthday Carlos. *Carlos: Our song will never get old. *Ting-Ting: Can we play some music? *Josesito: No, there will be music in this episode of your backstory. *Carlos: A story ABOUT US?! COOL! *Esequiel: It an origin story. *Carlos: Origin story? What is that? *Esequiel: An origin story is an account or back-story revealing how a character or team gained their superpowers and/or the circumstances under which they became superheroes or supervillains. *Carlos: Like Montay who is bothering us? *Esequiel: Yeah. Let's hit the episode. *Carlos: Alright! *Blazer: I got the popcorn and stuff. *Dylan: And the drinks. *Ting-Ting: Let's hit it. (The episode begins taking place on Chuck E. Fishes with Carlos' birthday party coming on) *Carlos: Weeeeeeeeeee. *Blazer: I love this silde. *Dylan: Hool! *Ting-Ting: Dylan love jumping on the ice balls. *Dylan: Yeah, pretty fun. *Carlos: This party is ONLY for men. *Blazer: Well, it's a kid party. *Carlos: Montay is gonna hate it here. *Ting-Ting: He does not deserve to come here like us. *Dylan: But it fun. (In the party section, baby penguins were eating fish bits while Montay begin to set up a plan) *Montay: Okay, the party will be the best and rock. *Cho Cho: Montay? *Montay: Carlos is gonna love this plan, a gift for everyone to share. *Cho Cho: That kinda nice. (Back on the playground) *Carlos: I hope Chuck E. comes for this. *Ting-Ting: He loves everything including the fish. *Carlos: I know this is kinda fun. *Dylan: With everything we had (Back at the party section) *Daarun: Vito, where is your son Blazer and his friends? *Vito: I DON'T KNOW, THEY'RE BEEN WASTING THE CHUCK E. FISHES ELECTRICITY FOR HOURS! *Sophia: Look, here they come. *Montay: My plan must work! (Carlos, Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting arrive at the party section) *Carlos: Sorry that we're late. *Montay: Okay, this is it. Ladies and Gentleman! I will give you the *reveals from a blaket* TICKET BLASTER! *Everyone: *shocked* *Fastino: Montay, i am very disappointment for you. Why would you ever do this? *Montay: No, i learn from a tickle inventor named Esequiel. *Hersila: Really? *Vito: Is that so? *Carlos: Let me try it. *Montay: No! It's only for birthday boys. *Blazer: What about the birthday girls? *Montay Birthday girls only too. *Dylan: Let me try. *Montay: Birthday chicks only. *Carlos: Yeah Dylan, you want to have fun. *Dylan: Have a fun? *Ting-Ting: Is there music inside the machine? *Montay: Yes since you like all the music. *Ting-Ting: But some, No. *Montay: So Carlos, the Birthday Boy, go inside the ticket blaster. *Carlos: Sure, frenemy. *Montay: You shouldn't call me that. (Carlos got inside the ticket blaster when the music begins with the tickets floating. Carlos got them fast as he could) *Fastino: This machine is a genius! *Everyone: *cheered* *Carlos: I got it! The lucky 1000 ticket! (The game is over when Carlos got out of the ticket blaster) *Montay: First invention will become a success. *Carlos: My lucky 1000 ticket has come true. *Dylan: That's a lucky one. *Montay: You know the feeling about this. *Carlos: Everything you need. *Montay: Yeah. *Carlos: Want a 1000 lucky ticket? *Montay: Yeah. *Carlos: Follow me! (The song "Follow Me to Fun" from Chuck E. Cheese's was about to play when Montay chases Carlos for the 1000 lucky ticket) *Montay: Come back here. *Carlos: Catch it as you can. *Montay: No, no, no. (Carlos jump over a game when Montay jump over it too. Montay dashes over and jump high in slow motion. He almost try to get the 1000 lucky ticket but he trips instead. The song ends) *Montay: Oops. *Carlos: Ha ha ha. This lucky ticket belongs to me. Not you. *Montay: No, how could i fail. *Fastino: Don't worry Montay, try to win more prizes instead of getting into other people tickets. *Montay: Sorry dad. (With Carlos) *Carlos: This ticket can do whatever it want. *Blazer: Keep it. This is your prize. *Carlos: Oh, thanks. (At the party section, a lot of stuff like the GoPro camera was packed for Carlos' gift) *Vito: All clear. *Sophia: Perfect. *Rati: So, the party gifts will be for Carlos. *Yash: Now, it's just clear at last. (The Next Day at Cape Adare) *Carlos: With a party for me. My lucky ticket will be mine. *Montay: I want that ticket. I created it! *Carlos: You made it? So how would it be mine? *Blazer: You would back-up a little. *Montay: NO! GIVE ME BACK MY TICKET! *Carlos: You're ticket will never be yours! *Montay: I created it! You took it at the ticket blaster and i know it! *Blazer: Come on. *singing* I'm in love with the coco, coco. *Montay: No! *Carlos: Chase us on Snowy Plains. *Montay: What the snowy plains has to do! *Carlos: With everything you had caused. *Blazer: Follow me! (Montay chases Carlos and friends into the Snowy Plains. They jump over the snowpiles, roll into the ices, and trip over the ice) *Montay: Ahhhh! *Carlos: My birthday is getting worse! *Blazer: You have no clue about this. *Dylan: But it lazy than ever. *Ting-Ting: I hate it when it happen. (A crack was appearing in the frozen lake) *Montay: What is happening? *Carlos: I don't know. *Blazer: You have to be kidding. *Dylan: Yeah, kidding. *Montay: Oh shut up you two. *Carlos: Montay, i don't trust you. *Ting-Ting: Oh no, the ice. (The ice was about to break) *Carlos: No, no no! Help us! *Montay: We can't ruined your birthday. We want the 1000 lucky ticket back. *Carlos: No no. It's mine. (Five adelie penguin chicks can't swim. Back at Cape Adare) *Cho Cho: Montay! Carlos! *Cho Cho's Dad: Is there a problem? *Cho Cho: Yes, i can hear their voices. *Cho Cho's Mom: Don't worry, we're going to save them. (They left to find Carlos and his friends. Back at the frozen cracked lake.) *Carlos: In the ice float with my ticket. *Montay: Oh no, i was first. *Carlos: No, i was- (The ice float breaks and have Carlos and Montay fall into the water with the ticket) *Blazer: Carlos! *Dylan: Montay! *Ting-Ting: How could we lost them? (Carlos was about to move his fins of finding his ticket) *Carlos: Lucky 1000 ticket, where are you? (The 1000 lucky ticket was on the ice block) *Carlos: Oh yeah. (Carlos was about to pick it up but Montay pulls Carlos and they got the ticket at last) *Carlos: I found it! *Montay: Come on, we have to make it quick! (Carlos and Montay swim up with the 1000 lucky ticket and made it to a ice float with Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting) *Blazer: You made it! *Carlos: Hurry, we don't have much time. *Montay: I can't see anything. I need glasses to see better. (Cho Cho and her family arrive to help) *Montay: Cho Cho, over here! *Cho Cho: Coming Montay! *Carlos: Ah ha! The lucky 1000 ticket is mine. *Montay: Not fair. (The ice floats move to Cho Cho and rolls with her fins to save the chicks and made it back) *Carlos: Thanks for saving us Cho Cho. *Blazer: This is the best birthday ever. (Back at Cape Adare) *Ting-Ting: Mom, we were lost on a lake but Cho Cho save us. *Tito: I know Ting-Ting, sometimes, it happen. *Rosita: It's going to be okay. *Montay: Carlos, I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry for everything I had done. *Carlos: It's okay, we're rivals. Remember? *Montay: Yeah. (A party was coming on with Carlos' birthday again) *Carlos: *singing* Happy Birthday Carlos. (Everyone on stage cheered as the title "THE END" appear on the screen as Carlos, Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting cheered on the movie) *Carlos: This is the best movie ever! *Blazer: Can we see it again? *Dylan: It would be borning. *Ting-Ting: Yeah. *Esequiel: So guys, that was a great show. *Josesito: Very cool, i had a birthday party when i was a chick. *Carlos: As far as we can. *Esequiel: So guys, this is us signing off. *Everyone: AND WE WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON HAPPY PEEP SHORT STUFF! THE END Trivia *This episode is more like a real episode of Happy Peep. But as a backstory, taking place before "Adélie Feeding Battle. **Similar to "Adélie Feeding Battle (Alternate Endings)", it show how the endings take place in a parallel universe. **In this episode, it take place during the Happy Peep series. *A GoPro camera from Mumble's ALS Ice Bucket Challenge is seen during Carlos' birthday party. *This is the first MarioFan65's fan-fiction to reveal the names of Carlos, Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting's parents. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep Short Stuff Episodes Category:Happy Peep Short Stuff